


Home Again

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, i love this man leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Everyone's excited for Sean's return to the camp but you? Not so much. Only because you've missed him horribly.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> WOO my boy. Also sorry for updating SO much, hopefully I'll get to play more tomorrow so there won't be any updates. Thank you all for the nice comments and support it really means a lot to me!! <3

When Charles and Javier came back to camp grumbling about the over talkative and loudly singing Irish man on the back of the horse, you didn’t know what to do. You stood there, dumbfounded and numb, watching as he joked and laughed when he climbed down from the horse. As he acted like he hadn’t been away for so long.

Dutch sang praise of his return and told the camp there would be a party to celebrate. Everyone hollered in response to the idea, all the while you stood there stock still just watching like a fool made of stone. And when his eyes found you, his face falter for a second before lighting up like he had found all the riches in the world. He moved past the others surrounding him and jogged towards you. 

You wanted to run away, your heart thundering in your chest and blood rushing in your ears and face hot, but your feet wouldn’t budge. His arms went around you in a tight embrace, his face burying in the crook of your neck and chuckling against your skin. 

“Oh, my Y/N! How I’ve missed ya’!” 

Fighting- and failing- to hold back tears, you pushed him away, weakly punching his chest. “You no good bastard! Where the hell you been?”

Sean laughed heartily, cupping your face between his hands, undeterred by your behavior. “I was riskin’ my life tryin’ to come back to ya’!” Javier huffed at that but Sean just ignored it. He then leaned forward and crushed his lips firmly against yours without so much as a warning. 

You couldn’t help but automatically melt into him even if you were beyond pissed that he’s been gone for months. Everyone watching cheered and soon crates of beer and whiskey were opened. As night fell and the celebrations commence, nearly everyone in the camp was wasted, singing and dancing with laughter filling the cool night air. Sean was singing loudly as he stood on a stump, waving a bottle around and laughing as others joined in. 

You stood off to the side with a bottle of whiskey in hand, ignoring the festivities and drinking by yourself. It was impossible for you to get excited when you had spent months worrying yourself to death over his well-being. And now here he was acting like it was no big deal and enjoying himself way too much. 

Taking another drink, you sighed and went to walk away until the loud Irishman stumbled off his perch and rushed over to you, wrapping his arms around you. “Where ya’ goin my little lovebird?”

“Nowhere.” You muttered, wanting to shrug him off but his chest warm against your back and his arms around your waist was too comforting. God how you missed him. 

Sean grinned against your skin, face nuzzling into your neck as he pulled you closer. “Come dance with me.” 

You shook your head lightly and sighed. “I don’t want to dance, Sean.”

He grabbed your empty hand and spun you around before snatching the bottle of whiskey from you, taking a drink and then putting it down. “Don’t be such a downer! I’m alive and home and ya’ won’t even dance with me? Don’t you love me?”

“I’m starting to wonder.” You teased, a small smile forming. 

Sean chuckled and pulled you close again, placing a firm grip on your hip and holding your hand in his own. There was no shortage of music between the record from Dutch’s tent and the wild strums of Javier’s guitar. Sean swayed and pulled you around, grinning and laughing as he danced. You allowed yourself to be pulled in all directions, twirling around with him and smiling at his contagious joy. 

You moved your hands around his neck, finally relaxing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against your forehead, closing his eyes and humming to himself. “I ain’t lyin’ when I say I missed ya’.” He whispered, his lips finding yours and giving you a quick kiss. 

“I missed ya’ too, you lughead.” You mused softly. “Don’t you ever leave me again.” 

Sean chuckled and his lips ghosted your cheek, his voice low and husky as he answered; “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

You kissed him again, lips pulling his and tongue delving into his mouth, tasting of bitter whiskey and beer. He gave an amused moan and tugged you against him, his hands roaming your body and slowly pulling you away from the others. You broke the kiss and laughed, stumbling over your feet. “Wait- where-”

“It’s been too long.” He murmured, letting out a heavy breath. “And there’s a tent ready for us to sleep in. Well- sleep isn’t the right word.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you lightly shoved his chest. “This is your party and you want to leave?”

“What? No one will care if we’re gone. They’re all too drunk anyway.” Sean took your hand and started pulling you away, yet still giving you the choice to say no. 

Your heart was racing and it took everything in you to hide your ever growing smile. Giving his hand a tight squeeze, you allowed him to lead you away towards the tent. “I’m only doing this for me, not you.” You joked, feeling your face burn warm. To be wrapped him his arms once more and feel his skin against yours- oh how you’ve dreamed. He only laughed in response, pulling your hand to his lips and his eyes gleaming as he stared into yours.


End file.
